oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Queen of Thieves
The Queen of Thieves is a quest, announced 28 Julyhttps://twitter.com/JagexEd/status/890915682203959298 and polled in the Old School Content Poll #57, which it passed. It follows the Client of Kourend in The Return of Xeric quest series. Details Thieving *Completion of the following quests: **Client of Kourend *20% Piscarilius House favour |items = 1 Stew |kills = None }} Walkthrough Beginning the quest Speak to Tomas Lawry outside the Piscarilius House bank. He is conducting an investigation on behalf of the Kourend Council to investigate unusual happenings in the Piscarilius House. A new gang called the Saviours of Kourend has recently formed, absorbing many of the other gangs, and have become the largest gang in Kourend, with more joining them each day. According to him, their leader is The Queen of Thieves. Tomas attempted to infiltrate the gang with little success, so he requires someone that looks poor to infiltrate them. Agree to help him. Discovery Directly west, speak to either the poor looking woman or man and ask about the Saviours of Kourend's location. They don't know where they can be found, but they do know a man who has been working with them: Robert O'Reilly. He can be found in the building directly south, in the room to the right of Kenelme. In order to reveal the location of the Saviours of Kourend, he will ask for a stew. Give it to him, and he will tell you they are located in The Warrens, whose entrance is found in the manhole east from here, marked by the icon. Infiltration Enter the manhole to the east, and make your way west to Devan Rutter. You will ask to join the gang, but he will want you to kill Conrad King, a senior member of a rival gang, the Vipers, to prove your loyalty. Conrad King is on the dock on the southern side of the Piscarilius mess hall (the largest building, to the east). You have the option to kill him 'brutally' or 'softly.' Choosing 'softly' results in a humorous dialogue stating that this is impossible, causing you to kill him 'brutally' anyway. The truth Return to Devan Rutter, then enter the tent north of him and speak to the Queen of Thieves. You will attempt to arrest her, but she tells you the truth about the gang: Before they came along, Kourend was filled with violent gangs who steal and kill, but the Saviours of Kourend pick particular targets, removing people of power and giving it back to those who keep the kingdom alive. She will reveal that she is none other than the leader of the Piscarilius House, Lady Shauna Piscarilius, and that The Queen of Thieves is her alias that strikes fear into the rich and degenerate. You will doubt her claims, so she tells you about the current leadership situation, and the corruption of the Kourend Council. To prove she is telling the truth, she will ask you to search Councillor Hughes' home, as they believe she has ties with the Disciples of Yama. Travel to Hosidius House. You'll find Councillor Hughes' home is found directly east of the Hosidius House General Store, Little Shop of Horace. She is not home, so simply picklock and search the chest to find a letter, which proves Shauna's claims. Finishing up Return to Tomas Lawry and give him the letter. Reading the contents of the letter, he will forget about the Queen of Thieves, believing Councillor Hughes' ties with the Disciples of Yama is more pressing, and plans to report it the the Council immediately. Return to Lady Shauna Piscarilius. She will tell you that Councillor Hughes has been arrested, and admits that you're not totally useless after all. She continues, saying that her arrest is only the beginning, and there's still much work to be done. Lastly, she will tell you that she may call on your help once more, or maybe not. She will then give you your rewards. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards Thieving experience *2,000 Coins *Access to The Warrens *Piscarilius favour certificate. Reading it grants 10% Piscarilius favor. It is suggested to abstain from doing so if you are progressing towards locking the favor of other houses. *A page for Kharedst's memoirs, 'The fisher's flute.' It teleports players to the center of the Piscarilius House. }} References Category:The Queen of Thieves